pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:90.211.176.231
Don't really know why you blanked Frosty's user page, but I am going to go out on a limb here and say don't do that. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:04, 16 November 2008 (EST) :You're so risky Misery! --Frosty 11:06, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::My life is like standing on a razor blade Frosty, too far right, you slip off and fall to your death, too far left, you slip off and fall to your death, get it exactly right, it cuts your foot in half and you fall to your death. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:09, 16 November 2008 (EST) nobody gave you faggots permission to talk on my userpage—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 90.211.176.231 ( ) . :Actually, this is a talk page, anyone can talk there, sucks for you doesn't it? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:09, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::<3 --Frosty 11:09, 16 November 2008 (EST) STOP IT NAOW I MEAN IT GUISE :Don't you oppress me - McTai 11:11, 16 November 2008// ::Maybe you want to read up on some of our policies so you can rage within the rules of the wiki. PvX:ARCHIVE is a fun one. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:19, 16 November 2008 (EST) I DEMAND YOU LEAVE THIS SECTION AT ONCE OR MILITARY ACTION WILL BE TAKEN THE UNITED STATES OF 90.211.176.231 WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. :moo --Frosty 13:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Please sign your comments on talk pages using ~~~~ as per PvX:SIGN. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:17, 16 November 2008 (EST) Oh look at all the drama fiasco on this page.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:47, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::oh snap, I've got to get in on this <3--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 17:55, 16 November 2008 (EST) I didnt give any one permission to revert changes on my user page so stop fucking around with it now 90.211.176.231 17:56, 16 November 2008 (EST) :no u r Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:57, 16 November 2008 (EST) :It ain't your page son, it's a talk page and belongs to the community, you cannot blank it as per PvX:ARCHIVE. If you would like to be banned feel free to blank it again. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:58, 16 November 2008 (EST) you dont have the balls to ban me 90.211.176.231 17:59, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Don't wave fish in front of a shark. And don't be an asshole. -- Guild of ' 18:00, 16 November 2008 (EST) Dont wave pie infront of an american 90.211.176.231 18:03, 16 November 2008 (EST) :True story. -- 'Guild of ' 18:04, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::American's dry eye pie unless it's with ice cream.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 18:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Actually, I really enjoy banning people, so please, blank it again so I can ban you. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:05, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::And there was a firefight!!--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 18:06, 16 November 2008 (EST) ban me if you think your man enough ill just come back on a proxy 90.211.176.231 18:08, 16 November 2008 (EST) :lol - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:10, 16 November 2008 (EST) see you know you have lost VICTORY FOR ME AHAHAHHAHAHA AT YOU PATHETIC ADMIN YOUR POWERS ARE WEAK LAWLWALWLAWLWLAWALWLWL 90.211.176.231 18:11, 16 November 2008 (EST) :You amuse me, could you start using ":" to indent your comments, it makes the conversation easier to follow. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:13, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Awww, Phenaxkian blocked you. I guess now I get to ban proxies, that should be fun. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:14, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::sorry misery ;(. I'm going to sleep anyway so you get all the proxy fun =p ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:15, 16 November 2008 (EST)